The Byakuya Chronicles
by Nara Okami
Summary: A oneshot of Kuchiki Byakuya, falling in love with his lieutenant's sister, and his third seat. Basically all superfluff, which means some OOC...


The Byakuya Chronicles

Kanda-Nara-Okami

"Renji." The raven haired captain acknowledged his lieutenant indifferently, pen still scratching away at a mountain of paper.

"You wanted to see me, taicho?" The red head asked, standing tall.

"There's a mission for you in the real world. Find a partner and report back here as soon as you are done. And Renji," Byakuya monotoned, not once looking up from his work, "Please discard your extra shadow."

A girl with hair to rival Renji's stepped out from behind the lieutenant. "A-ano…Good morning, Kuchiki-taicho-sama…" She bowed low, her orange ponytail flipping over her head as she did. When she straightened, Byakuya found himself looking into a familiar pair of storm grey eyes. He had seen them many times when he examined the progress of the academy students…

"Kuchiki-taicho," Renji broke through the trance he had been in, and Byakuya returned his gaze to his vice-captain. "This is my sister, Koru. She's the new third seat, and my partner for this mission." He said arrogantly, with a jerk of his head in Koru's direction.

Byakuya watched her elbow him with poor discretion, muttering, "I can introduce myself, baka…"

Of course, Renji ignored her. "What do you want us to do, captain?"

Byakuya didn't hear him; for once again, he was gazing into Koru's curious eyes. Although, it would be unfair to say he was the only one affected…His intense stoic gaze made her breath catch her in her throat. This time, Byakuya was able to realize that he was getting lost, and quickly corrected it, returning to the form on his desk. Koru took the chance to breathe again, and calm down her racing heart. "Three weeks." He said. It was pure luck that he answered Renji's question. If he hadn't, at least one of the two would realize he had been in a daze. Byakuya didn't day-dream, and was very much here. If someone thought he may have been, the results would be…he didn't even want to think about the disaster it would make of his reputation…

"There are numerous reports of dangerous hollows roaming Karakura. One in particular seems to be particularly active. He is your priority, but it is unlikely you will find him with out eliminating the other Gillian first." He finished filling out the sheet, and handed it to Renji. "Take this to Kurotsuchi, and get your hollow detectors. You leave tomorrow morning." The Abarai siblings bowed and turned to leave, knowing their dismissal for what it was. "And Abarai." Two heads whipped around. "Attempt to come back alive?" Byakuya warned. The last few missions had left Byakuya without a lieutenant for several days at a time, while Renji did nothing. Byakuya disliked nothing be done…The pair took their leave of him.

_Now,_ Byakuya thought. _It will be easier to get my work done, without Abarai screaming at various squad members…_

"Whoo-hoo!!"

"Heya, hot stuff!"

"You want to hang out with me, babe?"

Koru inched closer to her brother, growling under her breath as one hand slowly made its way to the zanpakuto sheathed at her waist...

"SHUT UP, IDIOTS!" Renji roared angrily. "I'll—"

"Yelling is not very beautiful, Renji." A patronizing voice said from behind them. The two twitched simultaneously while several of the squads groaned.

"Yumichika…" Koru said with a moan. She and Renji turned around to see Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Ikkaku saw Koru's hand gripping her katana and smirked. Then, in loud voice, "Renji, you can't beat the squad up anymore! That's Zaraki's job!" Renji fumed, and started to shout, but Ikkaku kept talking, knowing how much it would displease his taicho if his men weren't fresh and all accounted for during afternoon training… "ANYONE WHO ISN'T WORKING GETS TO FIGHT TAICHO DURING PRACTICE!!" Koru cringed, and the men scattered. They may be fight loving bastards, but even they didn't really savor fighting Kenpachi Zaraki one on one…

"Thank you, Ikkaku-kun. Yumichika…I don't think Kenpachi would be happy if I took away his fun for today…" Koru said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

_Yumichika didn't do anything, though…_thought everyone except the aforementioned person, who flipped his hair.

"It was nothing for someone as beautiful as you, Koru-chan." Renji, Ikkaku, and Koru sweat dropped. He had totally missed it…

"You guys heading out?" Ikkaku questioned, resting his staff on his shoulder. He must have just finished with the other seats…

"Yeah," Renji replied arrogantly. "We're gonna kick some hollow arse." Koru grinned evilly next to him.

"We have to leave soon. I'll come by when we get back, k?" Koru said, walking away as her brother waved and followed.

The bells on the ribbon of Koru's zanpakuto rang softly as she walked with her brother to the gate. _I…think I like Byakuya, Ryukaze…_

_**Like**_**? **_**Like**_** him? Hate to break it to you, but you don't just **_**like **_**him, Koru-hime. You **_**love**_** him. **

_What? No, I—_Koru stopped, and questioned the possibility as she walked_. Maybe...you're right…but I only really met him yesterday!!_

**There is no maybe, Koru-hime. I **_**know. **_**And we call it love at first sight, Koru-hime. **

_There's no such thing! You're impossible!_ She retorted, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Koru. Koru. KORU!" Renji shouted in her ear. She yelped a put a hand over it.

"What was that for, baka?"

"Baka!? _You're_ the baka!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Stupid!"

"Dumbass!"

"Tattoo boy!"

"Brainless idiot!"

"What are you talking about; I'm smarter than you, you Neanderthal!!"

"Let's just go!" Renji said, defeated at last.

"Do you want to play a game, nii-san? Whoever destroys the most hollows wins? If I win, you have to confess to Rukia! Are you game?"

"Fine. And if I win, you'll confess to taicho!"

"You won't, but okay. Let's go!"

"How many?" Renji asked, cut up and out of breath. "I've got 48."

"57." Came the exhausted reply. "Do you think we got them all yet?"

A load roar pierced the sky, and before the girl knew it, she had been smacked into a building. She sank into unconsciousness as Renji attacked the hollow.

Some time later she came to, just in time for Renji to crash next to her, bleeding from a stomach wound, and shikai released.

"I...called for backup…" He coughed, as it began to rain and he passed out.

Koru got to her feet slowly, anger flashing in her eyes with the lightning. Her zanpakuto slid smoothly from her sheathe. "Whistle, Ryukaze." She said poisonously. The katana disappeared, leaving her defenseless. She walked toward the hollow, the wind tugging at her clothes and hair as thunder rumbled nearby. "Attack" A shrill whistle pierced the air. The hollow looked around, confused, and suddenly, blood spurted from a gash on its front.

Her hollow roared viciously, and momentarily, the sky ripped open and out came a hollow identical to this one. _What the hell? The hollow gets back-up before I do? That just isn't right! _She turned around for a split second to observe the position of the other hollow, and was just in time to see a fluttering haori with the sixth division symbol on the back. _Taicho…_

"Worry about your own fight." Byakuya said calmly, though shouting over the howling wind as it unseated his kenseikan. A searing pain in her back made her whip around to the hollow once more. She could feel the blood running down her back to mix with the rain that had soaked her through. She returned to attacking the hollow ferociously.

Just as Byakuya had finished his fight, Koru put everything she had into one last attack, and destroyed it. She fell from the sky, utterly drained. Byakuya's eyes widened as he flash-stepped to her.

She landed in his arms, and she noticed five things; He smelled like a cherry blossom tree, His hair, clinging to his face without the kenseikan to hold it, His robes, conforming to the shape of his body, His warmth, and his lips closing in on hers.

It warmed her whole body, her lips tingled, and she shook with the pure sweetness of the kiss. Koru hesitantly reached one hand up to softly caress his cheek. _Cinnamon_, she thought. _He tastes like cinnamon…_

He pulled away gently. "Byakuya…" She whispered," I…love you…" She finished with a small smile. To her surprise, Byakuya smiled back.

"That's good," he said, just as softly as she."Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this…" He kissed her again, no less sweet. They broke apart.

"Taicho…I'm...dizzy…" She said, before fainting in his arms. He tightened his grip on her and followed the man who had taken Renji to fourth division a while ago.

"I'm sorry Byakuya; the division is out of room. The best I can do is attend to her wounds. I can't attend to her pneumonia right now. If you wish, I can find someone to take her home and take care of her there…" Unohana said regretfully.

His eyes watched Koru's pale body as deft hands bandaged it. "No." He said instantaneously. "I'll do it. What do I need?"

Koru lay on a futon in the Kuchiki household, shivering. Byakuya was running through the list of things Unohana had given him to do if she was cold. He froze as he realized he was down to one…a glance at the third seat made up his mind. He slid under the blankets, and enfolded her in his arms, before falling asleep.

Sometime in the night, Koru had curled into a ball, snuggled into his chest. _Warm…_She froze as she recognized the smell that engulfed her. _When did __**this**__ happen!? _She blushed several shades of red in record time, and buried her face in his chest.

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?" A voice whispered in her ear. She suppressed shivers as his lips brushed her ear.

"Good." Her reply was muffled, but he still heard it. Doubtful, he raised a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. After he saw that is _somewhere_ near normal, he tightened his arms around her and kissed her head, nuzzling it.

Then he held her at arms length, and glared at her. "Don't you _ever_ do that again. I told you to come back in one piece!" Then, in a whisper, "Don't you know how worried I was?"

Koru wrapped her arms around him. "I won't. I promise." Was all she said.

Many weeks later, the Kuchiki taicho sat at his desk, scribbling away as usual. "Abarai!" Byakuya called from his desk. Two bright heads stuck themselves in the doorway. A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head, almost unnoticeably. "Not you Koru."

"Oh." Then, quietly taunting her brother, "I bet it's about you and Rukia." He just glared at her, before pushing her out of the room.

"Go work or something. I bet Okami would keep you out of the way…" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly, but left.

While Byakuya was having a mysterious talk with her brother, Koru decided to take her brother's advice and go visit Okami, the third seat of tenth division, where they set to work finding a dress for her dinner with Byakuya that night…

Abarai Koru let out a gasp as she walked into the restaurant dressed in an elegant yet simple black dress and two inch heels. Her hair was pinned up, and a few strands fell down on the sides. The silver bell earrings she wore chimed when she walked or moved her head. She was glad she had decided on this one. It was a regal restaurant...

As the maître 'd led them to their table, she couldn't help but stare in awe. The table for two was up against a window with an incredible view of the mountains and the river. The shades were partially drawn, just enough to keep from being blinded by the sun. She gazed around her, and her eyes rested on Byakuya as she took it in. He, too, had decided to forego the tradition shinigami robes and his haori. In its place, he wore black dress pants with a black shirt that he had rolled up to just past his elbows. He had a grey jacket on his arm. More shocking than any of that, was his hair. He wasn't wearing his kenseikan, so it fell into his face, and Koru's fingers were twitching anxiously, wanting to brush it away.

"Koru." He said, startling her out of her reverie. He pulled out her chair, and aware that she was too dazed to move, ordered for the both of them. Byakuya didn't mind, though. Secretly, he was pleased.

"It-it's beautiful." She breathed. Then she realized what she had said, and she glared at Byakuya, who was starting to speak. "Don't you _dare_ say it." She threatened, stopping him from using one of the cheesiest lines ever. Just then, the food came, and the two ate it, conversing happily throughout. Dessert was the best, though. Since Byakuya ordered dinner, Koru ordered dessert. Their banana split sat in front of them. Koru was eyeing the cherry when Byakuya reached for it. She pouted, and he felt his insdes twinge. And although he didn't know it, a seductive smile came over his face.

"If you want it, come and get it." However, Koru cheats. She used the most irresistible puppy dog pout he had ever seen. He gave in, and Koru cheered victoriously. That was when she noticed Byakuya hadn't eaten any of the chocolate ice cream.

"Byakuya…" she asked curiously. "Do you like chocolate?" Surprised, Byakuya shook his head. "Have you even tried it?" She questioned suspiciously. He looked guilty.

"No…" Koru le gasped, shocked.

"You _have_ to try it!!" She said, astonished. Just then, a naughty idea popped into Bykuya's head. Koru raised a spoonful to his mouth, oblivious to the mischevious look in his eyes. Byakuya pushed the spoon aside and took advantage of Koru's confusion. He leaned across the table and kissed her, one hand on the back of her neck.

Koru was breathless. "I think I like chocolate…" Byakuya smirked. Koru flushed.

"Yeah, well…maybe we should go watch the sunset…" She suggested, eager for a change in topic.

Sitting in a rooftop randomly somewhere, Koru rested her head on Byakuya's shoulder. "I'm sleepy…the sun set, should we go now?"

"One more thing…" Byakuya said. Koru let out a soft ok, and she didn't notice Byakuya slip a ring on her finger. She looked from the ring to him, and kissed him.

"Incase you didn't know, that means yes." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. He brushed them away with a gentle thumb, before picking her up and going home, Kuchiki Koru in his arms.


End file.
